


Big Summer Blowout

by trashwriter



Series: Kurotsuki Week [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frozen (2013) Fusion, And Sauna, Blizzards & Snowstorms, First Meeting, Getting Together, Injured Kuroo, M/M, Wandering Oaken's Trading Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwriter/pseuds/trashwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Tsukishima has a summer job at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post (and Sauna).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Summer Blowout

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (trashwriter.tumblr.com)

The wind is howling, the snow is at least three feet deep and piling up quickly, Wandering Oaken’s Trading Post is far enough off the beaten track that they don’t get too much traffic even when the weather is nice. All in all Tsukishima thinks this will make for a quiet night where he could read his book in peace. 

 

Of course as soon as he has this thought the front door bangs open, letting in a gust of absolutely frigid air, and a short boy with orange hair dressed for a fancy party in high-summer stumbles in tracking melting snow onto the floor. 

Tsukishima scowls at him briefly over the top of his book, but quickly smooths the discontent from his expression as he minces past the threshold and into the store proper. Looking around, wide-eyed and shivering violently. 

"Oi," says Tsukishima, to get his attention, "Big summer blowout. Half-off, swim suits, clogs, and Oaken brand sunbalm."

The boy gives him a look like  _he’s_  the one who’s crazy. Even though it’s this idiot who was wandering around in the middle of nowhere in a freak blizzard. 

"Great, um but for now I just need boots, winter boots, and sweaters or jackets."

"Winter department," Tsukishima says, pointing to the nearly barren back corner of the store. 

The kid grabs the last pair of boots, even though Tsukishima knows they’re not his size, a horrifically ugly purple sweater, and a cloak. When he turns his head to examine the pitiful display of knitted caps, Tsukishima notices that there’s a small streak of white in his hair.

Odd. Odd. Odd.

"Um, I was just wondering, has another guy around my age been through here? Um, the king, maybe? I don’t know."

"The only one crazy enough to be out in this crap is you, shortie."

Of course as soon as he says _that_  the door bangs open again to admit a pair of snow encrusted figures. Tsukishima clicks his tongue against his teeth, annoyed. 

"—you and these morons. Big summer blowout," he says again, without much enthusiasm, "Half off swim suits, clogs, and Oaken brand sunbalm."

The taller of the snow covered figures breathes a laugh, a soft ironic huff, leaning heavily on the shorter. 

The guy is obviously injured. But he straightens, pulling off his cap and neckerchief to reveal a handsome face and a head of gravity defying black hair. 

"It’s really coming down out there, talk about a howler in July."

"Mm. I wonder where it could be coming from," says Tsukishima, in a tone that pointedly implies that he neither knows, nor cares, whats up with the freak weather shit that’s been going on since dinner. 

"Looks like the biggest part of the storm is concentrated over the North mountain."

"The North mountain—" parrots the short kid, excitedly, "Did you see what was happening up there? Did it look, oh, I dunno, magical?"

"Yeah," nods the shorter guy, shaking the snow out of his pudding coloured hair as he drops a coil of rope, some bandages, a bundle of carrots and a bottle of lantern oil on the counter.

"That’s going to be forty."

"Forty," repeats the dark-haired guy, "C’mon this is only worth 20, at the absolute maximum."

"It’s out of the winter stock. Gotta be able to order more, and its expensive in this season. It’s a supply and demand problem," Tsukishima explains. 

"You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem? We sell ice for a living."

Tsukishima glances out the window, and sure enough there’s a sled piled high with blocks of ice parked out front. 

"Look, I can’t cut you a break on the price for the goods. I’m just a part-timer. But you can use the sauna for free and spend the night in one of the rooms."

"Twenty’s all we have," says the pudding-haired guy quietly. 

Tsukishima feels a little like a dick, but Oaken isn’t here and he really can’t make that kind of call.

"I’ll pay!" cries the short guy suddenly, bouncing up and down, "Or well, if you would take me to North mountain—cause I need to go there, like right now, but don’t know the way—I could pay for your things?"

The pudding-haired guy blinks at him, and then says quietly, “Kuroo’s hurt.”

"Oh, no I mean of course if it’s like that—"

"Just take the sled and the shortie, Kenma," says the dark-haired guy, Kuroo, Tsukishima thinks to himself, his name is Kuroo, "It’s not really that far, and we could use the money."

Kenma thinks it over for a second and then nods. The shortie, who introduces himself as Hinata, lets out a whoop and drops a few gold marks on the counter. It more than covers the cost of their gear and any amenities Kuroo might want to use for the next week and Tsukishima is quick to tuck it away in the lock-box.

 

* * *

 

Hinata and Kenma drive off into the night in short order and Tsukishima decides that Wandering Oaken’s can afford to close early, given the sudden unexpected windfall, and goes to join Kuroo in the sauna. 

The thick steam and sweet-cedar smell is deliciously close and cloying after the chill of front room and Tsukishima almost doesn’t mind that he has too feel his way around carefully without his glasses. 

Even without his glasses though he can see the dark bruises forming all over Kuroo’s back and hips and around the ankle of his left foot. 

"Well, shit," he says, stopping in his tracks. 

Kuroo leans back to grin at him, “Sexy, right?”

"Not even remotely. Stay there."

Tsukishima moves back out into the front room shivering, damp, and wearing only a towel and grabs a small bottle of horse liniment from behind the counter. It’s cheaper than the stuff Mrs. Oaken makes for human usage and it works just fine even if it doesn’t smell as nice. 

"Whatcha got there?" 

"Something for the bruising and the swelling."

"Oho? You gonna put it on me?" 

Tsukishima flushes a bit as he unscrews the cap, but his face is red enough from the heat of the sauna that he doesn’t think Kuroo will notice.

"Shut up," he says taking out a good dollop of the stuff and smearing over the worst of the bruising. 

He’s close enough to see the gooseflesh that rises on Kuroo’s shoulders as he starts rubbing the ointment into the deliciously smooth well-muscled flesh of his back. 

Kuroo hums and groans in satisfaction as his fingers knead and stroke, arching into Tsukihsima’s touch like a cat. 

"You’re really good at that," he purrs as Tsukishima bends down in front of him to carefully handle his ankle, "Hey, megane-kun, what’s your name?"

"Tsukishima. Tsukishima Kei."

"Kei, hmm, I like it. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou."

"How did you get these bruises Tetsurou?" asks Tsukishima, deliberately using his first name since he’d been presumptuous and used his first.

Kuroo just grins down at him like the cat that ate the canary.

"Bad fall. Took a careless swing and collapsed the whole ice-shelf out from under me. Kenma had to dig me out," he admitted with a philosophical shrug, "It happens."

Tsukishima is uncomfortably aware as the silence falls between them that he’s lingering pressing his thumbs into the arch of Kuroo’s foot to hear him sigh in satisfaction.

"So, Kei, how do you feel about bed-warming?" asks Kuroo abruptly.

"I think it’s only sensible, given the weather," says Tsukishima feeling a little breathless but trying to keep it cool.

"Great. Perfect. And how do you feel about sex—more specifically sex with me?"

"I think if you stopped talking and started kissing me would could be having it shortly."

"I think I’m in love~marry me?"

"You can’t marry someone you just met today," says Tsukishima, letting Kuroo pull him up and into his lap, shivering as his hands ghost over his thighs up his hips and along the curve of his back. 

Tsukishima arches into his touches rolling his hips, and sighing at the friction.

"I can if it’s true love," Kuroo insists, moaning, "And this is definitely, definitely, true love."


End file.
